That's MY CHEESECAKE!!!
by Clow Angel
Summary: yukito and kero finally get to meet! But...something weird and unexpected happened..!!


  
  
  
  
That's MY CHEESECAKE!!!  
Written by Clow Angel  


  
-----------  


  
  
Sakura walks down the sidewalk humming a soft tune to the chirping of the birds. It was a bright, sunny afternoon..just a little bit after 1:00. Sakura has a picnic basket in one hand. Her, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Yukito were to meet at the park for a picnic. They chose this day because the weather was very nice. Barely a single cloud could be seen this day. Not too long after, she arrived at the park. To Tomoyo's surprise, she was actually a few minutes early.  
  
  
"Hey! Sakura-chan! You're a few minutes early!! OooooooOOoooh!! You're wearing such a kawaii outfit today!!"  
  
  
Syaoran, hearing Tomoyo's comment towards Sakura, looks up. And indeed, her outfit was absolutely adorable!! She was in a light green dress up to her knees. There were cherry blossom designs on the edge of the dress and on the sleeves. Her hair was the same though. He blushed and looked down just incase she saw his red cheeks. Sakura blinks down and sees him there staring at the ground.  
  
  
"Hmm..? Oh! Syaoran-kun! Konnichiwa!" She smiles.  
  
  
He looks up, realizing she was talking to him. "Oh..umm.. hi."  
  
  
She then turns and smiles at Yukito who seemed to be staring off into space. "Hi Yukito! I brought some cheesecake today."  
  
  
He snaps out of it when he heard the word cheesecake. "Hi! Oh really? Mmmm..!! I can't wait to dig into that!"  
  
  
Sakura turns around and realizes Tomoyo just brought out her new video camera. "HOE?!" She falls over with a giant sweatdrop coming down her head. She gets back up. "Another camera, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
  
"Yep! This one is even better!!" She giggles. Everyone sweatdrops at her comment.  
  
  
Sakura kneels down on the picnic blanket and places the basket on it. She carefully lays out the napkins, cups, food, forks, knives, spoons, and plates. "There! Everyone, just grab something to eat!"  
  
  
Kero jumped out of Sakura's bag all of a sudden. Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura all sweatdropped and screamed. "GET BACK IN THE BAG!!"  
  
  
Yukito blinks down at the three all confused. "What's the matter?"  
  
  
Sakura quickly grabs Kero. "..Oh! Nothing!!" She sweatdrops and smiles nervously.  
  
  
"What's that talking stuffed bear?"  
  
  
Kero indeed was talking too much. He wanted the cheesecake that laid on the blanket. "I WANT THAT!! GIMME THE CHEESECAKE!!!" He was thrashing around like a mad dog. Sakura sweatdropped again and finally let him go. He flew down towards the cheesecake and landed.   
  
  
-----------------  
Here on, its RPing:  
-----------------  
  
Yukito: *eyes widen* It's alive!!  
  
Tomoyo: *smiles* yep! It is!! His name is Kero!  
  
Kero: The cheesecake is mine!! *mouth waters and he pulls out a fork and knife ready to dig in*  
  
Yukito: *glares at kero* No! It's mine!! I absolutely love cheesecake!!!  
  
Kero: No!! I do!! *glares back*  
  
(Sakura and Syaoran both sweatdrop)  
  
Tomoyo: *kneels there, smiling at the scene and taping it of course*  
  
Kero: The cake is MINE!! MINE!! ALL MINE!!!  
  
Yukito: Your stomach is too small for that big cake!!! There's no way you can eat that!!!  
  
*sparks fly between the two's glare*  
  
(the three friends sweatdrop again)  
  
*a girl shirley comes inbetween the glare and is incinerated*  
  
*another girl comes at the scene* AHAHA! Shirley died!! Finally!! My little annoying sister has died!!! *she skips away*  
  
(Syaoran, Tomoyo, Sakura all stare as the little girl dies and her older sister skips away happily. They sweatdrop.)  
  
Sakura: that was weird..  
  
Tomoyo: *nod* tell me about it.  
  
Syaoran: *sweatdrops through that little scene*  
  
(yukito and kero's argument can still be heard in the background through the three's actions and speeches)  
  
Yukito: *grabs the cake* MUAHAHA! MINE!  
  
Kero: *chomps down on other side and pulls* *through gritted teeth he says* MINE!!  
  
(they both pull back and forth. They finally both fall back, and the cake goes flying into the air. Everyone stares up at the cake. Finally, it lands infront of Syaoran. Everyone stares at Syaoran wondering what he will do. He grabs the cake and stuffs it into his mouth. Kero and Yukito stare as their jaws drop to the ground)  
  
*Yukito and Kero rush towards Syaoran and they scream* YOU ATE MY CAKE!!!  
  
Syaoran: *looks at both of them and sweatdrops* too late. I ate it.   
  
*Yukito and Kero tramples Syaoran*  
  
Tomoyo: This tape will be named...The Fight Over Cheesecake! *smiles, then giggles*  
  
Sakura: good name, Tomoyo-chan..demo..now we dont have any cake left and the picnic doesnt seem to exist anymore.   
  
*Tomoyo and Sakura sweatdrop*  
  
Syaoran: *gets up, pulls out his sword and slashes at them*  
  
*Yukito and Kero move out of the way*  
  
Kero: AAH! The chinese bratt is after me!!!! *flies high into the air*  
  
Yukito: I thought you were a nice boy!!! *continues running from charging Syaoran*  
  
Syaoran: Well, I aint so nice!!  
  
(Sakura and Tomoyo walks away slowly from the scene.)  
  
  
  


--the end--  



End file.
